He Needs You
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: One-shot. My own take on Lois' talk with Oliver during "Bride" about her feelings for a certain farm boy.


**He Needs You**

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing from Smallville. Nada. Nil. Zip. Zero. Zilch. This fanfic is for pure entertainment. _

_Author's Note:__ Hey! I haven't written anything for a VERY long time. Here's just a little something, a one-shot, I thought of a couple of nights ago and I'll try to update my other stories ASAP. It probably won't happen this week, but, at latest they will probably be updated by the week after school ends – the week of June 13._

_Setting:__ This is set during Season 8's "Bride". It's my own little take on Lois' conversation with Oliver._

"Great! Thank you," I said as I grabbed the bottle of champagne from the waitress.

I walked to the front of the house and sat on one of the loveseats on the porch, drinking straight from the bottle. Even though I knew getting drunk wouldn't solve my problems, I was NOT, repeat: NOT, going to stay in the barn and watch Clark stare at Lana for the rest of the wedding.

"Want a glass with that?" someone asked while I had only taken one gulp from the bottle.

I looked up and saw Oliver walking towards me, the last person I was expecting to see.

"Oliver," I said and just held the bottle in my hands. "Just the person I wanna see right now."At this point I didn't really want to see anybody, let alone an ex.

Oliver let out one of those forced laughs and just continued talking. "So, uh, wanna tell me what started this lost weekend?"

"Go and enjoy the party," I responded, not wanting to sound like I was asking for a pity party. "Trust me; it'll be a real buzz kill to listen to me whine like Patsy Cline."

Yeah you're probably right," Oliver said and continued to walk even closer to me, in fact he sat down right next to me. "Y'know, um, I may not be at the top of your confidante list, but if you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

I looked at him and nodded slightly. At that moment, I wished I could go back to the days when Oliver and I used to date and Clark was pining for Lana and, I guess you could say, whining over Lana being with Lex and not with him. Things seemed much less complicated then.

Putting the bottle down on the table in front of us and taking a deep breath and said, "I'm just having all these feelings and I… don't know what they mean."

And it was true. I didn't. One minute I'm complaining about how annoying Clark is, and the next thing I know, I can't see him without my heart fluttering.

"Oh," Oliver replied. "Who's the lucky guy?"

I could tell that my face bore a look of surprise. Oliver hadn't been this interested in my personal life since we'd broken up. "Having this conversation with an ex is bad enough without turning up the awkward dial."

Oliver looked at me and said, "Y'know, there's moving on in theory, and then there's the moment… that it actually happens. If you like, we could start now, and I'll just be a really good friend."

I sort of gave half smile and said, "Okay." Even back in the days of his unexplained disappearing acts to be Green Arrow, Oliver had always been there for me even if I didn't ask for him to do so. Continuing from earlier I said," It's like I was going along and it just snuck up on me."

I could feel my eyes start to tear and inside I was scolding myself. I had never cried about something this stupid before and I sure as hell wasn't going to start because of mild-mannered Clark Kent.

"And I tried to ignore it," I continued. "But then there're these… moments… that you can't."

A hundred different images popped into my head. There was, among the many moments, Clark catching me as I stumbled after the bomb went off outside the Daily Planet, Clark's face after I was forced to admit to Macy that I loved him, Clark and I practically staring at each other as I'd come down the stairs, and of course, Clark and I so close to kissing just a few minutes earlier.

"Maybe I was reading it wrong," I said trying to get rid of all those pictures entering my head. "And to add insult to injury, it all went down at tonight's tribute to "Romantic Bliss"," I added, remembering as Lana entered the barn and Clark seemed to shove me aside like an old car you don't want anymore because a better looking model just came out.

I stopped and saw Oliver looking at me with such sympathy and I felt bad for dumping out my troubles on him, but I needed to get those feelings off my chest before I exploded.

Almost hesitant to say what I was going to say next, I sighed, closed my eyes for a minute and said, "I know it sounds sappy. But, I thought, just for a minute, someone needed me."

Evidenced by what had just a few minutes prior to me sitting outside, I was pretty sure that wasn't the case.

"Well, I'm sure he needs you, Lois," Oliver assured me.

I almost snorted. Obviously he hadn't seen what had occurred. Still I know he was trying to make me feel better. "That's sweet of you to say, but how do you know?" I asked.

Oliver, giving me a smile like it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out, answered," 'Cause I know Clark."

I turned to look at me. He figured it out – that I was talking about Clark. He'd probably figured it out a while ago from the way I acted around Clark (and I thought I was being nonchalant – everyone, even Jimmy, seemed to notice), and was just waiting to break it to me. He gave me a smile that told me to trust what he just said. I gave a smile back. I would just have to go by what Oliver had just said and just wait to be there for Clark would needed me the most. Maybe it wasn't that night and maybe not the next day, or the day after that, but someday and someday hopefully closer than I imagined.

_Author's Note__: I hope you enjoyed it and, if you'd like to, feel free to review. Thanks!_

_~Mary_


End file.
